New Legends
by Legion Plateado
Summary: Read the first chap for summary. This story has a few Oc's


2000 years after Legion's encounter with the reapers Legion marries his friend Ember. In 100 years they have two kids. There is one girl and one boy. The Boy's name is Stark and the Girl's name is Lilynette they are both Vizards. The Boy has brown hair with turquoise streak (naturally occurring), gray eyes, and he has tan skin. The Girl has Blond hair with turquoise streaks (also naturally occurring), gray eyes, and she has skin much like her fathers. After 1000 years pass and Legion's children seem to have half of their father's strengt. Lilynette eventually surpasses her brother in strength but not in speed. Stark is the fastest of the two but the weakest he also posses the most intellect of the two. The two of the train for fighting as a team rather than individuals. They are able to hold their own against most things together. Legion then steps down from the lord of Las Noches and requested that the espada and captains would vote on anything. After another 100 years passed the espada and captains passed a law that stated that there will be not Lord of Las Noches ever again. Then a portal opens again and with out thought Legion sends his two kids through it. So the duo get their gear and start their way to the portal.

_**Stark Plateado POV**_

_**Location: ?**_

_**Time: After entering the portal.**_

I am in the standard shinigami uniform. I look around seeing a school with many kids going to it. It is the surrounding area is a dead forest with an area that looks like dormitories a good distance from the school and a near by lake that is blood red. Then my sister appears through the portal. She is wearing a white arrancar uniform. I notice that there is three girls standing like a wall in front of a man who looks like a fire fox.

"Sister I think those three need help" I say.

I then see a silver haired woman with a man who has brown hair and burn marks on his upper body in her arms. The woman looks like she is biting the man. One of the girls is a young woman with light purple hair which is long, she has blue colored eyes, which are nearly completely blue, and she is wearing a light brown pleated checkered skirt, but she also wears a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves, a black singlet underneath, and a yellow pendant over her neck. She is wearing a long dark and light purple-striped stockings with white shoes and has a belt tied to her left leg.

The woman in the middle has light ocean blue hair, which is tied back with a purple headband that has one star on the side. She has deep purple eyes and thick eyelashes, and wears a plain long-sleeved white shirt with a red bow tie, plus a pale yellow-colored vest and a light brown-checked skirt. She is also wearing white leg warmers and plain black dress shoes.

The last female is a young girl. She has short brown black hair and purple eyes. She is wearing a black witch hat, a pink top, and a pink corset. She wears a green checkered pleated short skirt, and wears bright pale yellow over the knee socks, and brown shoes.

The male has black hair, brown eyes, and is wearing the Yokai Academy's standard green uniform She is holding a wand thing, that has a pentagon in it, in her hand.

"Lets go" Lilynette says.

Then I flash step in-between the girls and a fire attack from the fire fox guy.

"Danku" I say.

Then a opaque barrier forms in front of me stopping the attack.

"Just who are you?" The fire fox asks readying another attack.

"Is everyone ok?" I ask.

"Yeah we are fine" The purple haired girl says.

Then I look at the fire fox thing.

"You want to know who I am so I shall tell you" I say "I am Stark Plateado".

"I don't know that name" The fox says.

"That's good because that's my brother" Calls out a female voice.

Then the fox thing launches another fire attack at us.

"Danku" I say quickly.

A barrier appears stopping the attack in its tracks.

I then quickly fire a quick quarter charge cero through the smoke. When the smoke clears the fox is now human with blue flames surrounding him.

"You are foolish and have no chance" The fox says.

"Sister lets do it" I yell out.

Then sister appears and kicks the fire man in the face.

"HADO NUMBER 32 OKASEN" I yell out while holding my zanpakuto horizontal and aimed the fire man. Then a yellow energy forms across my blade and then when I completely covers the blade it launches a yellow energy wave horizontally at the creature. The wave of energy catches the creature off guard sending it flying backwords almost sending him off of the roof top. Then Sister kicks the creature in the back.

I then hold my hand out palm aimed at the creature.

"Byakurai" I say.

Then a lighting bolt jumps from my hand and slams into the creature effectively stunning him.

"Now sister!" I yell.

Then Sister drops on the man and kicks him in the head.

"Freeze them over and obliterate Helar" I say holding my zanpakuto in front of me.

Then my sword becomes a scythe with a chain on the back. I then throw the scythe in the air and catch it by the chain. I then start spinning it. Sister punches the creature in the back sending him off guard. I then let the scythe fly at the creature and when it impacts if freezes the creature in a solid block of ice. I pull back on the chain bringing the scythe back. I then catch it and it reverts into a sword which I then sheath.

I then turn and see the girls are now around the man. The man has brown hair, brown eyes, and he is wearing only pants. I see the little one staring at me.

"Did you just use magic?" The girl asks.

"I used hado and my shikai but I guess you could call it that" I say while scratching the back of my head "Hey is he going to be alright?".

"He should be fine" The silver haired woman says.

"I can help heal him if necessary" I say.

"That is unnecessary" The silver haired woman says.

Then my sister appears next to me.

"Just who are you two" The blue haired girl asks.

"My name is Stark Plateado" I say while bowing.

"And mine is Lilynette Plateado" Sister says.

"Names Yukari" the little girl says.

"My name is Mizore" the girl with purple hair says.

"Names Kurumu" The girl with blue hair says.

"My name is Moka" The girl with silver hair says.

"I am Tsukune" the man says while waking up.

"Nice to meet all of you" I say.

Then I sheath my zanpakuto. I look around to see that many others have crammed them selves on the rooftop to see what happened.

"Sister we caused quite the commotion didn't we" I say.

I see that the silver haired girls hair is now pink and she has a more cheerful voice.

"Brother its time to go" Sister says.

"That it is" I say.

Then as quickly as we arrived we left. We are in a cave next to the blood red lake. I am watching for people who might come a crossed us by accident.

"Brother lets find those four we met earlier" Sister says from behind me.

Then sprit ribbon's form around me and I grab a hold of one.

"Tsukune I know where your at" I think to my self.

"Lets go" Sister says while stepping forward.

"Who did you locate?" I ask.

"That Kurumu girl" Sister says.

"I am going to find Tsukune" I say "Now move out".

Then we both flash step. We race to the dormitory location where I go into one building and sister goes into another. I am running up the stairs so I don't cause panic from the students if I happen to run into one. Then I run into a large man who has red hair, a large build, and brown eyes.

"You should be in your room" The man says.

Then I flash step past the man and continue running up the stairs.

"Get back here" the man yells chasing me.

"Sai" I say.

Then the man falls to the floor with his hands behind his back. I still continue up the stairs. I eventually make it to the floor where I felt Tsukune's presence. I then start walking along though the halls. When I see a door that I sense Tsukune's presence behind. I then knock on the door. The door opens and Tsukune is their.

"Hello Stark" Tsukune says.

He still is wounded but his wounds are healing quickly from what I can tell.

"I need to talk with you" I say.

"Come on in" Tsukune says.

Then I walk into the room where I see that he has a bed and a closet. The room is somewhat small.

Then Tsukune closes the door.

"So what do you need?" Tsukune asks.

"Where exactly are we?" I ask.

"Yokai academy" Tsukune says.

"What year is it?" I ask.

"You living under a rock or something?" Tsukune says.

"No another dimension" I reply.

"Its 2008" Tsukune says.

"So this place is almost three millennia behind us" I think to myself.

"You wanting to blend it?" Tsukune asks looking at my outfit.

"That would make learning about this place easier" I reply.

"They sign up for the school and that will make you blend in" Tsukune says.

"Yes it would when is the sign up?" I ask.

"After summer break" Tsukune replies.

"Thanks Tsukune" I say "Oh and see you later".

Then I open his window and flash step out.

"What kind of monster is he?" Tsukune thinks to him self.

…

(Kurumu's room)(Stark's POV)

I see the window is open and I see that the room is exactly like Tsukune's except for hers has a kitchen. Kurumu and sister are talking. I flash step into the room.

"Brother what are you doing here?" Sister asks.

"I am done and have drawn out a plan" I say.

"So what are you two going to do?" Kurumu asks.

"So far we have to wait until after summer break" I say.

"Good luck" Kurumu says.

"Don't need it" I say while jumping out the window.

Then I flash step away towards a tunnel.

"This must be the way back to the human world it has the most concentration of human soul presences" I say.

Then my sister appears next to me.

"Lets go" Sister says.

We then charge through the tunnel it has rainbow colors surrounding us as we run though it.


End file.
